


home is where the heart is meant to be (you’ll always have a home inside of me)

by the_nvisiblegirl



Series: Post-Episode Shenanigans (Season 5) [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft avalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nvisiblegirl/pseuds/the_nvisiblegirl
Summary: Ava and Sara go back to bed after drinking Ray's disgusting leftover green juice with the rest of the Legends. They talk. About loss, and love, and their future together.
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance & Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Post-Episode Shenanigans (Season 5) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734784
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209





	home is where the heart is meant to be (you’ll always have a home inside of me)

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself after the episode. Not sure what exactly this is but I just had to get it out of my system, I guess.
> 
> Title from Scott Alan's song "Home."
> 
> Also, feel free to send me prompts either here or on tumblr (@ gayneralantiope) if you want because I have nothing better to do right now, anyway.
> 
> Enjoy, punks!

It is after Ray and Nora leave, after the remaining team sits in the kitchen in the middle of the night to drink some of the (frankly disgusting) green juice Ray has left behind. After sharing stories and anecdotes and properly commemorating the newlyweds’ departure. After a few tears are shed and green juice is replaced by whiskey.

At 3.47AM everyone is finally ready to at least try and get some sleep to be prepared for whatever anachronism or Loom of Fate-related adventure the next morning will inevitably bring.

So Sara and Ava are back in their shared quarters. They haven’t talked since returning from the kitchen, both lost in their own thoughts. Ava has been busy tidying where there is nothing to tidy to begin with in an effort to keep her anxiety at bay and Sara has simply been sat on the bed, staring into space.

“Are you ok, babe?”

The captain doesn’t react.

“Sara?” Ava asks again, increasingly concerned.

“Mhm?” Sara finally acknowledges, actually looking directly at her girlfriend for the first time in the last hour or so. Ava frowns.

“You seem miles away.” She sits down on the bed next to the shorter woman and tangles her fingers into Sara’s hair, gently combing through the blond strands in what she hopes is a comforting manner. Sara sighs and looks down at her hands fiddling in her lap.

“I told him to embrace change but…”

Ava doesn’t have to ask who Sara is talking about.

“It’s hard, I know. You guys have spent four years on this ship together.”

“He was one of the last original Legends,” Sara says quietly, eyes so full of sadness that Ava thinks her heart is about to break just from the sight of it. “And it’s not like I don’t love the rest of the team—they’re family. But seeing him go just… it seems like the beginning of the end.”

“But it isn’t, babe,” the taller woman reassures her. The Legends have survived much worse. She knows not only because she was there to see it but because, once upon a time, she and her friends from the Time Bureau were one of those trying—and failing—to bring the Legends down.

“Anyway, how are you feeling? I know you and Nora were close.”

Ava gulps. She hasn’t allowed herself to think too much about the fact that Ray leaving means that Nora is, too. Nora, who is her best friend. Nora, who helped her to come to terms with the fact that she is a clone by sharing her own struggles with her. Nora, who, sometimes, seems to understand her better than she understands herself.

“It’s going to be an adjustment. She was one of the only people I felt comfortable talking to about… you know. Book club won’t be the same without her.” ****

Sara can’t shake the feeling that, in this case, ‘book club’ is code for ‘my life.’

“You can always call her. And we can visit,” she offers, hoping the words are enough to encourage both of them.

She moves from her sitting position at the end of the bed then and, as she gets up, reaches for Ava’s hand to get her to lie down with her. She is exhausted, tired to the bone both physically and emotionally. She isn’t a crier, never has been, but today she was at the verge of tears several times.

They lie next to each other on their backs under the covers in perfect synchrony, gazes fixed to the ceiling.

“So you would’ve left your family for me?” Ava wonders out loud eventually, thoughts circling back to what Sara said earlier in the conversation.

“What?”

“Wild Dog. The job in Star City.” _Settling down_ , is the unspoken bottom line.

“That—I mean… I guess?”

The uncertainty in the blonde’s voice makes Ava turn onto her side to face her.

“Is that what you want?”

Sara is quiet for a long time at that, thinking of how to best reply. Eventually, she decides to just tell her girlfriend the truth.

“It’s what you want. And I want to make you happy.”

Ava bristles at that and hoists herself up onto her right elbow, eyes suddenly as dark as storm clouds.

“Sara, no! As long as I’m with you I don’t care where we live. Yes, I’d prefer to not have to share a single bathroom with 7 other people…” she trails off, letting out a low chuckle, before her face becomes serious once again. “You belong here. This is your home, your _team_. We’re not going anywhere. At least not because of me.”

For a moment, Sara just looks at her with a mixture of surprise and adoration.

“I love you, Ava Sharpe,” she declares before taking a hold of her girlfriend’s face with both hands and pressing a kiss to her lips.

She still isn’t sure how she got so lucky (or that she actually deserves Ava in the first place, to be perfectly honest). But she’s not going to question the universe and its machinations when she’s happy—actually, _truly_ happy—for the first time in her life. She has got a future to look forward to, she’s got plans past tomorrow, and she has an amazing girlfriend to experience it all with.

“I love you, too,” Ava replies, going in for another quick kiss, before she reaches to turn off the lights and snuggles close to Sara, ready to finally leave this day behind and go to sleep.

She focuses on the feeling of Sara’s head resting gently on her chest, her arm slung around her waist with one of her fingers drawing patterns against Ava’s side. She is struck by the domesticity of it all, the intimacy. The fact that, a few weeks ago, they themselves had only been one conversation away from doing what Ray and Nora just did. Will they be next? Will they get married? _Should_ they? The magnitude of this possibility—of how much she wants to be with Sara, to build a life with her—hits her like a ton of bricks.

Sara’s evidently in a similar headspace because without preamble she whispers, “Can’t wait to have a tiny Ava toddle around the ship wrecking havoc,” into the darkness, unable to stop the words from leaving her lips before her brain has time to catch up with her mouth.

Ava stiffens at the sudden and unexpected interruption of her own thoughts. It takes her a second to process what exactly her girlfriend has just said. A baby. Sara is talking about having a baby. They haven’t broached the topic since Sara’s throwaway comment after the IKEA incident.

Sara is about to backpedal, afraid she spooked the other woman, when Ava relaxes against her once again.

“Oh please, it’ll definitely be your genes getting our children into trouble,” she teases, pressing a kiss to Sara’s temple before burying her nose in her girlfriend’s hair. Sara smiles. She concentrates on the sound of Ava’s heart beating below her ear, on the feeling of Ava’s chest gently rising and falling underneath her head, Ava’s strong arm around her shoulder, willing the calm and comfortable familiarity of it all to lure her to sleep.

When she does fall asleep eventually, she dreams about the Legends, and Ava, and a baby with golden hair and bright blue eyes wearing a tiny dark blue pantsuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about the story. Or about the episode. Or about anything else currently on your mind.


End file.
